Forum:Nachrichtenseite
Einführung der Nachrichtenseite oder Beibehaltung der Diskussionsseite Nachrichtenseite Diskussionsseite Liebe FFFs und Forumleser. Ich setze mich hier für die Einführung der Nachrichtenseite ein. Falls ihr es noch nicht bemerkt habt: Unten links ist ein Info-Link, ansonsten schaut euch das hier mal an. Ziemlich selsbsterklärend, wie praktisch das ist. Also gebt eure Meinung ab :) --[[User:TheBlue|'TheBlue']]32px|link=Benutzer_Diskussion:TheBlue 11:38, 22. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde, dass es super aussieht. Meinetwegen können wir das einführen, so praktisch wie das von Wikia dargestellt wird. Rentiert sich aber bestimmt nur dann, wenn man Wikias neues Design benutzt, und nicht wie "gewisse Leute" auf Monobook schwören >D Also: Her damit, Leute! --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 14:35, 22. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Okay, ich bin doch dagegen. Das Design ist zwar schön und gut gestaltet, aber das bringt es auch nicht. Es erinnert zu sehr an FB und wir sind einfach kein soziales Netzwerk und werden es auch niemals sein. Außerdem hat man keine Nachricht mehr links unten stehen D: Doch da ist noch mehr: *Ich weiß nicht, ob es bei jemand anderen auch so ist, aber ich kann bestimmte Seiten nicht mehr bearbeiten: Meine Diskussionsseite, andere Diskussionsseiten und am schlimmsten, die Diskussionsseite zu den Top Ten-Listen! (angeblich "geschützt, um Bearbeitungen zu verhindern") :Ich flehe euch an, streicht doch bitte wieder diese Nachrichtenseiten. Für mich sah es sofort vielversprechend aus, aber wie immer täuscht der erste Eindruck. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 14:28, 24. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Lasst es uns einfach mal testen. Blue, ich lasse dir die Ehre. Aktiviere! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 18:36, 22. Feb. 2012 (UTC) So be it :) --[[User:TheBlue|'TheBlue']]32px|link=Benutzer_Diskussion:TheBlue 22:12, 22. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Von mir kriegt das Ding ein dickes fettes NEIN. Schon als ich vor einigen Monaten den Beitrag im US-Zentralwiki dazu gelesen habe, fand ich die Idee auf Anhieb total daneben. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht, warum Wikia meint, immer weiter zu einer Art FaceTube werden zu müssen. Ich habe mich hier angemeldet, um dabei mitzuhelfen, eine Enzyklopädie zu erweitern und zu verbessern und nicht weil ich auf der Suche nach einem sozialen Netzwerk war, zu dem Wikia immer mehr wird. Und das stört mich empfindlich. Ich hab echt keinen Bock mehr auf den Scheiß, Wikia und deren Verbesserungen Schnapsideen kotzen mich einfach nur noch an. Ich hasse es, dass sie an allen Ecken und Enden versuchen, etwas zu sein, was sie nicht sind – nämlich ein soziales Netzwerk á la Fratzenbuch. Und diese Kommentarwand ist nichts weiter als ein bemitleidenswerter Versuch, diesem Ziel näher zu kommen und ist in meinen Augen weder schick noch sonderlich zweckmäßig. Ich plädiere glasklar für die bisherigen Diskussionsseiten, einfach weil sie Merkmal eines Wikis sind, das perfekt etabliert ist. Bei den Kommentarwänden gehen zudem unsere Signaturen und Sprechblasen unter, was mir ebenfalls stark missfällt. Und für die Suppenkasper unter euch, die meinen, hier in irgendeiner Art das Wort „fortschrittsfeindlich“ in die Tastatur nehmen zu müssen, möchte ich daran erinnern, dass dieses Wort nicht notwendigerweise etwas damit zu tun hat, dass man etwas Neues schlecht findet. Nein, ich finde Neues nämlich nicht automatisch schlecht; nur konnte mich bisher keines von Wikias Updates hinterm Ofen hervorlocken und ihr könnt euch gewiss sein, dass ich mir um diesen ganzen Schmarn mehr Gedanken mache als manch einer zu allen Themen, die die Struktur des Wikis betreffen, zusammenaddiert. Aber wie ich Wikia kenne, machen sie nun nur eine Testphase, um diesen Scheiß dann *genau wie diesen schlechten Witz von einem Editor* zwangsweise einzuführen. Und wenn das passiert, werde ich eh darüber nachdenken, ganz aufzuhören, mir reicht’s nämlich langsam. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 19:11, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Vielleicht hätten wir von Anfang an einen Poll machen sollen. Aufgrund der vielen negativen Statements und vorallem wegen der Behinderung der Arbeit an der Top 10 (danke für die Info Cloud), habe ich beschlossen euch ein Angebot zu unterbreiten. Wir behalten diese Nachrichtenseite bis zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt und stimmen derweil über die Einführung ab. Ich denke eine Woche sollte mehr als genug Zeit sein. Aber darüber könnt ihr natürlich auch gerne eure Meinung kundtun... Hier könnte ihre Meinung stehen! --[[User:TheBlue|'TheBlue']]32px|link=Benutzer_Diskussion:TheBlue 21:22, 24. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich weiss schon gar nicht mehr, ob ich noch i.was neues anbringen kann, was vielleicht vom Ton her neutraler ist, als das von Gunni, doch eigentlich trifft es ihr Statement auf den Punkt. Diese neue Nachrichtengeschichte ist der letzte Dreck. Den würden nicht mal Müllmänner von der Straße aufheben, geschweige denn, dass Aasfresser, die ja bekanntlich jeden Scheiss fressen, diese Nachrichtenseite auch nur mit dem Hintern anglotzen würden. Für mich ein absolutes No-Go. [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']]10px|link=Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII 00:39, 25. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Ich bin dafür die Testzeit zu kürzen. Wir sind alle dagegen, also was soll die Show? Am Dienstag abend schalte ich den Mist wieder aus. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 11:13, 25. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Ich kann auch nur davon abraten. Hat bei mir auch nur Ärger mit diesem Kram gegeben. Eigene Dissi kann net mehr bearbeitet werden. Dann muss man im Oasis Look gehen um die Nachricht als gelesen zu markieren, da ansonsten immer wieder eine Anzeige erscheint sie haben eine Nachricht aus dem Bla Bla Wiki. Echt nervend. So war es bei mir gewesen. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 20:13, 25. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Das ist schon lange nicht mehr das normale Wiki. Ich habe mich hier angemeldet wegen der Freude an den FF Teilen, und nicht um mit anderen Nutzern zu chatten. Es ist zwar cool ab und zu eine Nachricht zu bekommen, aber man darf den eigentlichen Sinn nichtnicht vergessen. Die alte Diskusionsseite war besser. Bestimt heißt es hier wenn es so weiter geht FF-Wikibook oder so. Ich bin der gleichen Meinung wie die anderen. Wikia sollt mal gut Ideen rausbringen, und nicht gleich die erste Idee die sie haben einführen ohne nachzu denken. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 11:02, 26. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Gibt es eigentlich irgendwelche Einwände, das noch heute Abend auszuschalten? Scheint ja echt keiner begeistert von der Message Wall zu sein. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 12:21, 26. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Von meiner Seite gibt es keine Einwände diese neue Funktion zu deaktivieren. :) lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 23:40, 26. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Tut mir bitte einen Gefallen und fresst in Zukunft nicht immer genannte Fristen auf. Das macht mich echt fertig. Nicht, dass ich mir aus der Nachrichtenseite geschweige denn der Diskussionsseite etwas mache, aber ich hatte dir eine Frage gestellt Gunblade, die ich gerne beantwortet haben will, weil ich sonst keine Kapazität auf dem Gebiet kenne, an die ich mich wenden kann. --[[User:TheBlue|'TheBlue']]32px|link=Benutzer_Diskussion:TheBlue 10:43, 27. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :@Blue: Sorry Digga, aber das Teil war so mies, ich konnte nicht mehr warten. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 17:13, 27. Feb. 2012 (UTC)